


A Summary and Twist

by Merfilly



Series: The Great Wish Virus [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The Council is having a rare meeting of all members. And then the Sith twist things.





	A Summary and Twist

"Two of us have adopted a large swath of the Army," Mace began. Plo and Shaak both beamed brightly in the Force for that. "One of us maneuvered his unit to pay a visit to his wives," and Ki-Adi at least looked semi-abashed at that. "One of us communed with a Force Spirit because he fell too deep into meditation."

Saesee Tiin shrugged. "Jinn was good company and gave me many pointers."

"Two of us have sworn oaths of brotherhood to our commanders or troops," Mace continued, his faintly self-deprecating tone getting a sympathetic nod from Even. Mace really didn't want to know what shape that relationship took, given his own with Ponds. "And one of us is pregnant," he added, glaring at Kit Fisto, who shrugged and looked peacefully serene.

"Oppo, Eeth, and Depa appear to have evaded anything out of the ordinary, as all three of you were mostly sedated or sleeping through the oddity," Mace added. "While Adi nearly sparked a civil war on a planet that was leaning toward the Separatists, and has inspired them to fight for a Republic that will seek reformation when the insurrection is put down… Adi, trust you to practice politics at the head of your army."

"It's a gift."

"And that leaves our revered Grandmaster, who apparently sparked it all by delving deeply in the Force himself," Mace concluded. "While the entire Order is reporting a rash of marriages, adoptions, unplanned strikes against Separatist leaders, and other odd behaviors."

"Hmm, indignant with our ways, The Force was," Yoda said. "Moving forward, embrace change, we shall," he said firmly.

"I do not believe we have much choice," Even said with a shake of his head. "The current atmosphere is that of renewed support for the Order, as the media reports further on the connections we have made, spurred by young Skywalker's public revelations."

"We are higher in favor than in recent generations, and the polls all seem to indicate it is because we are no longer mysteriously untouchable… due to Skywalker's fairy tale romance with Amidala," Depa agreed. "To have public support once more may well aid us to find the path unseen for ending this conflict and healing the breaches in the Republic."

"That is —"

Whatever Mace was going to say was cut off as the door to the Council room opened, and Agen Kolar came in with a portable projector.

"—and this is why I have chosen to share all of the evidence of the manipulations of Darth Sidious, also known as Sheev Palpatine, with the Republic."

Dooku's tones were unmistakable, and Yoda's ears pinned back.

"He's made a demand that the Republic recognize Separatist sovereign space and said that!" Agen Kolar told them all. "It's all over every media outlet… and inquiry with CorSec and the Home Guard has yet to reveal where the Chancellor is!"

"Following his own desire, surely Dooku is doing now," Yoda said with a sigh, accepting this latest twist.


End file.
